


Miraculous Users

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Im not really sure how to make bold/italic lmao, Reveal Fic, bye, chloe is also a bitch, im a bitch, im pretty sure you have better things to waste your time on k, oh btw, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lmao I dont know what to name this fic so i just put that ATM , please suggest better titles in the comments? (it can be anything , really!)<br/>Anyways , this fic is placed AFTER the Volpina incident , and Master Fu Decides that its time for him to retire and he decides that more miraculous stones need to be activated , cause Hawkmoth's akumas get worse and worse every week! Its also time when Master Fu decides that the two original heroes need to discover each other's identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous Users

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic , also , can someone tell me how to do bold and italic? It will be great help for me in the future!  
> REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE:  
> I have no idea when summer holiday starts in France , so Imma just put the day school ends in MY country, sorry for the inconvenience ?

**MAY 20 , 8:00 PM (shut up , thats when the sun goes down at this date in my country)**

The warm breeze swung past the small leaves that just finished blooming. The sun has just set down and most of Paris' population has now returned to their homes. The atmosphere was nothing but calm... Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped from roof to roof to complete their nightly patrol. They had to patrol , cause Hawkmoth's akumas have been more and more harder to beat lately... 

,,Chat , I think we're done for tonight , we already double checked all the streets of Paris tonight...'' Said Ladybug , while stopping 1 roof ahead of Chat. 

,,But, M'lady , we still have one more hour till the patrol is officially over...'' Replied Chat as he swung his baton to get to Ladybug. Ladybug insisted of doing the patrol faster , cause she ,, had a meeting with her friends'' (she still haven't finished her math homework, and she wouldn't be able to get a decent's night's sleep if she went home at the normal ending hour of the patrol, and Alya persuaded her that she wants to walk with her at school, and she won't forgive her if she didn't, which was probably a lie , cause Alya rarely got mad at Marinette , and if she did , she didn't over such reasons.) 

,,Yeah but I _need_ to go to that meeting!'' Replied Ladybug while impatiently tapped her foot on the roof, she had **tons** of hard math exercises! ,,Would you mind if I joined you guys too?'' Grinned Chat, while stepping closer to Ladybug. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes ,,Goodbye Chat , see you tomorrow'' she waved and sprung her yo-yo to the nearest street light and dashed off 

Little did she know that a certain alley cat followed her... 

_Adrien's/Chat Noir's POV_

_No , it isn't right what I'm doing , after all Ladybug stated that she doesn't want anyone to know her identity..._ But he was determined that he should find out TONIGHT , its been like almost 8 months since they first met , and she didn't drop any hints since then! He **had** to find out who the love of his life was. _wait , why is Ladybug going in the Dupain's Bakery direction? Is she hungry or something?_ Chat stiffed out a laugh and ducked behind a dumpster hopping Ladybug didn't notice him. 

,,Show yourself , Chat'' Ladybug said in a suprisingly hard tone. Chat gulped, how could his Lady notice him? He was pretty sure he was almost invisible in the night sky thanks to his suit. 

,, Haha, how crazy is that? I was just about to throw that... er... Paper'' He said as he lifted a folded paper sheet ,, I found it , and I thought that what kind of superhero would let his city be so dirty?'' He said, trying not to meet Ladybug's gaze. 

,, I knew it! '' exclaimed Ladybug ,, I knew it! You wanted to follow me! You stupid cat! Don't you know how dangerous it is to find each other's identity? How are you so sure that no reporter followed you here?!'' She told Chat in an angry voice. ,,You should have known better! Go Home Chat. Also , patrol tomorrow at 21:00''

Ladybug stood and stared him until he was out of sight. 

_At The Agreste Mansion..._

Adrien released his transformation and fell into his bed. ,, _Cheeseeeeeee Adrien_ I want cheeeseee , im so tired.'' A tiny voice whined. ,,I can already see the light, oh and the white pigeons, help Adrien, _feeeeeeeed meeeeeee_ '' 

,, You won't shut up until you eat that stinky camembert , right?'' Adrien sighed as her stood up and opened his drawer to take a fairly large piece of cheese. 

.  
.  
.

_Marinette's POV_

She couldn't believe it! She has _clearly_ told Chat to never ever think of following her on her way home! She has told him hundred of times that it was dangerous to know each others identity , because what if one of them became akumatized and he told Hawkmoth each other's identity? What if he accidentally mentioned it on one of his conversations? She was unbelievably mad at him. She made sure he already left and then jumped on her balcony door , landing on her bed. 

,,Spots off.'' She sighed. 

,, I know you're mad at him, but give him an other chance! He was just curious , Marinette , he meant no harm , even if I agree that he might accidentally tell someone his and yours identity. But I'm pretty sure he just wanted to know who _the love of his life_ was!'' Tikki told Marinette as she exited her miraculous. 

,,Tikki, please , I don't want to talk about this'' Marinette said as she checked her phone clock ,,Its getting really late anyways'' She added as she flopped on her bed, drifting into a deep sleep.. 

**22 May, 7:58 AM**

_The Next Morning..._

,,Marinette , wake up! You'll be late for school!'' A high pitched voice exclaimed ,,Wake Up!'' 

Marinette stirred out of her bed, blinking webs of sleep off. Her vision was still blurry , and she rubbed her eyes. ,,What time is it?'' She asked Tikki as she yawned. 

,,Its 8:20 Marinette!'' 

(shhh , I also have no clue when french schools start so yeah , just going to put it at 8:15....) 

_On the Way to school.._

Marinette was running like the wind, at least thats what it felt like. She was about to get to the school entrance , when she bumped into someone. _Please don't let it be Adrien. Please don't let it be adrien!_ she screamed in her mind , she already bumped into him a lot of times this week, a new personal record. 

,,Whoa Girl! Whats got into you?'' Said a familiar voice. 

,,Alya!'' Marinette exclaimed. 

,, Why are you at school so early? Not that its a bad thing , but you always get to school at least 4 minutes after class starts'' Alya told her. 

,,What are you talking about'' She said as she took her phone out of the purse in which Tikki was hiding. ,,Its 8:25!'' 

,,Nope , you're wrong , its 8:02, I guess your phone's clock is a bit foward?'' Alya replied as she glanced at her phone. ,,Epic fail girl, epic with caps.'' Added Alya with a mocking tone in her voice. ,,Thats why you need a friend like me!'' told her as she pointed her thumb to herself. 

Marinette sighed as she accessed the settings on her phone. ,, Good Morning Girls!'' She heard Nino's voice say. ,,Hey Nino! Want to check out my _brand new_ theory on who Ladybug is?'' Alya told Nino, while nudging him closer. ,, Sure , I don't have a choice after all'' He joked and then added. ,, I think that my man Adrien will also be interested into this!'' ,,Can we wait for him?'' asked Nino, with a pleading tone in his voice. ,,Pff , okay , but if he takes more than 3 minutes to come here, you will have to see my theory before him. 

,,Alya , may I ask why you didn't show _me_ first your theory? I know that I am the one to find out first about your plans on unmasking ladybug..?'' Marinette asked Alya. ,,Yeah , I was going to show you, but remember that one time when you threw my phone on the floor when I said that ladybug might be you, you demanded that I burn my that one picture! Not that this time I will also say that _you_ are Ladybug , you always run away when you hear that an akuma is attacking ! So I thought that this time you wont be interested...'' Alya quickly informed Marinette. Then Alya added ,, Nino , the clock is ticking , 30 more seconds!'' ,,Alya, that doesn't mean that the time is over , we still have thirty- argh, I mean 22 seconds left'' Nino replied as turned his head side to side hoping that he will soon spot Adrien's limo. ,,Tick Tock! 10 more seconds! But I still don't get why its a big deal that Adrien will find out later about my theory than you.'' ,,You don't understand Alya! We are bros! Bros get to see things at the same time!'' 

,,Hey Nino! Hey Alya,Marinette!'' Adrien greeted the trio as he put his hand on Nino's shoulder. 

,,See Alya! I told you that he will make it on time!'' Nino told Alya. 

,,Whatever'' Alya opened a Drawing app and nudged Nino and Adrien closer. ,, Im gonna show you who the real Ladybug is!'' She told the boys as she opened a picture of Juleka , their classmate. 

,, Juleka is Ladybug? But how?'' asked Adrien Alya , immediately after she opened his classmate's picture. 

,,Patience.'' She clicked on red paint and started ,,dressing up'' Juleka. Later , she added some black spots and erased her longer hair. ,, Most of you will be like : _But Juleka has hazel Eyes, and her hair is too long and purple!._ But I can prove you that she really is Ladybug , I mean , what if when she transforms , her hair gets shorter , and she puts blue contacts? Its obvious guys!'' Alya told them with a pride in her voice. ,, I finally unmasked Ladybug! And no one can prove me wrong!'' Alya started jumping with excitement after she finished her sentence. Marinette watched Alya with a wide grin, happy that her best friend wasn't right. Yes, that wasn't really nice , but she had to keep her alter-ego identity a secret. ,,Guys! We'll be late for class , lets go! '' Exclaimed Alya as she checked her phone.

The school day ended quickly ,and it was time for the students to head home. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Adrien entered the mansion , ate and headed for his room, Nathalie told him that today he won't do his photoshot , cause the cameraman was ill (shh , i have no idea how photoshoots really work) so he had the rest of the day for his own. He made himself sure to feed Plagg , so he won't be bothered to put his hands again on that disgusting cheese. Adrien sat in front of his 3 computer screens (they were 3 , right?) and sighed. He really wanted to know who Ladybug was , but after last night's events , he knew that the ,,Follow Ladybug to her house'' plan won't ever work , he had to figure it out on his own. He already knew that she was in his school , after the History book incident , but they were tons of girls with black hair and blue eyes in his school! And there was absolute no way that Juleka was Ladybug , transformations never changed the body parts of the miraculous holder , they just added powers and a costume. Plus, he has seen Juleka plenty of times when he was with his lady , there was no way that she could be her civilian self and hero on the same time!

,,Look kiddo , if you really want to find out her identity so bad , why won't you just ask?'' Plagg told Adrien 

,,But I asked her plenty of times Plagg! She always declines, you already know that!'' Adrien replied , Plagg knew really well that Ladybug would never just tell him her identity just by asking her. 

,,Who said that you have to ask _her?_ '' Plagg added with an evil tone. ,, Why don't you just ask _me ?_ '' 

,,Wait , how did you unmask ladybug _before_ me?'' Adrien asked Plagg with curiosity. 

,,Pff! I knew who Ladybug was since day one , but I didn't bother telling you cause it was actually funny to see your reaction when she refused to give you any hints of her civilian self , don't forget , we kwamis can still see , even if we're transformed at that time. Before you ask how I knew , I should inform you that kwamis can sense other kwamis and miraculous users a mile away!'' 

Adrien's mouth gaped open, Plagg could sense other kwamis over such a big distance? Plagg knew who LADYBUG was? ,,Plagg! I promise that I will give you the most stinkiest camembert I can find in the whole of France! Please Plagg!'' 

,,Sorry kiddo , i can't tell you , I will break the oficial kwami rules'' 

,, But you said that you will tell me! And since when do you obey rules!?'' 

,, I don't care about your human rules , but the Miraculous rules are sacre! Both heroes must agree that they WANT to reveal their identities before doing that, and if one of them doesn't want to , the only way of finding out is when Master Fu tells them to!'' Shouted Plagg 

,, Who is Master Fu?'' Asked Adrien 

,, Damn , I was right , you are a clueless kitten, Master Fu is the Guardian of the Miraculous, he is that one old man you went to when I was sick, remember , when I ate your disgusting human food?''

,,You mean that he can convince Ladybug to reveal her identity?'' Asked Adrien with a hopeful tone. 

,,Yes , but you can't just tell him to do so , he will only do that when you actually need to know.'' 

,,Oh...Do you by any chance know when he might do that?'' 

,, Well , Hawkmoth's akumas grow stronger by each attack, I think that you will find Lovebug's identity soon'' Plagg replied and added ,,Also , you owe me double the quantity of camembert for a week cause of the information I gave you.Im going to sleep now , all that talking made me weak'' 

,,Everything but camembert makes you weak'' Adrien joked and lied on his bed , and taking his phone he set up his morning alarm.

**May 23, 2:00 AM**

,,Wayzz , Hawkmoth's akumas have been getting really stronger lately , do you think that Ladybug and Chat Noir have to work outside of their suits too? Do you think they need help? Hawkmoth actually made an akuma look exactly like a miraculous user...Plus , my bones are too rusty to be able to transform normally. What do you think?'' An old spoke.

,,Master , you're right, but which miraculous will you give?'' A smaller voice, Wayzz replied. 

,,I think I will give The turtles' miraculous and The Fox's, yes , that will mean that all the miraculous will be active at the same time, if you count the peacock miraculous too , but its lost, so were not exactly sure. But I think that if we activate them all, won't that be a big boostup for Ladybug And Chat Noir? Don't you remember last week, when Ladybug got herself almost killed because of that akuma? From the clips I saw , she was injured pretty badly...''

,,I guess you're right. Who will you give them to?'' Asked Wayzz. 

,, I will choose them the same way I choose Ladybug and Chat Noir.'' Replied Master Fu. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**The Same Day , 7:56**

,, Okay Wayzz , its time now. This is the time when most students walk to school , guess it won't be too hard to choose someone, huh?'' Master Fu Said as he opened his pocket for Wayzz to slip in.As he left his apartment he took his cane (to pretend, duh) and made his way for the school. He saw a girl with a phone in her hands , walking with the Ladybug he choose. So , this was Ladybug's best friend , that meant that this girl might be as well worthy. He walked over the crosswalk, and fell, this time , he didn't intend it, he actually tripped , on a flat road? Yup, he had to give his miraculous to someone else , if he couldn't even walk normally , how would he do the transformation moves? The civilian Ladybug has gone into a bakery, while she left the brunette outside. As he fell , he saw a car , probably the driver didn't notice him, that was heading towards him , he tried to move , but his legs felt numb. However , that girl actually noticed how he fell, even if it seemed like she was focused on her phone. She put her phone in her bag and ran to get Master Fu out of the way. That brunette girl was almost ran over by the cat , it was just a few more inches before her but she managed to get her and Master Fu out of the way. Interesting choice , he might even give his miraculous to that girl , she seemed fearless and strong. 

,,Are you okay? Phew! That was close! Sir, can you hear me?'' He heard her say, he thought her reaction was like that cause he didn't speak for the last 12 seconds. Yup, this was definitely going to be the new fox miraculous holder. 

,,I-um I am fine , thank you young Lady.'' He said as he quickly slipped the box containing the fox miraculous in her bag , without her noticing. 

,, I gotta go now! My friend is waiting for me'' She said as he helped Master Fu get up ,, Stay safe!'' She called and ran over to the bakery. Now he got to pick the Turtle's Miraculous holder , which was not quite easy, cause by now, most students have already got to school, thankfully , most of them stood outside on the stairs. He tried to get a better view , but his legs hurt , and he tripped once again , but this time , he was caught mid-air. What was with him falling today? Also , he was sure he didn't saw anyone approaching him before that, that one kid must've ran to catch him. He noticed a male figure holding him , _New turtle miraculous holder!_ he shouted in his mind. He knew that he took the decisions way too quickly , but he said that he will do it the same way as when he picked Ladybug and Chat Noir.

,, That was quite a fall dude- er , I mean sir!'' The boy said as he let go of Master Fu. ,,and er-em.... this is awkward'' he said after a few moments of silence. 

,, Oh , I'm sorry young man, I just spaced out a bit, thank you.'' He noticed that the boy turned his head when he heard a honk from a limo. He turned away and Master Fu , as always , slipped the miraculous box into his bag. What was with teens leaving their bags open? , thought Master Fu.

. . . . . . . 

**May 23 , 21:06 PM**

Ladybug took out her yo-yo and picked the phone feature, Chat was late , and that was unusual for him , because he came at _least_ 10 minutes early. This time though , he didn't show up not even after the patrol officially started! She had to admit , she was getting pretty worried for hi- 

,,Sorry I'm Late M'lady, I had to stay home a little longer cause of some _purrsonal_ reasons'' Chat's voice made Ladybug jump. 

,,I was just about to call you, but I guess you're already here.We start at-'' Ladybug was cut off by two dark figures. ,,Hold on-'' Ladybug took a step closer. ,,Who's there?'' She spoken. Not even 1 second after she asked, a awfully familiar figure was in front of her. ,,L-L-Lila?'' Ladybug Stuttered.

,,Sorry , I think that you caught the wrong fox'' A female voice said. ,,I'm not that Lila bitch, I'm-'' She stopped mid-sentence. ,,Oh right , I'm not supposed to let others know my identity...'' The fox-dressed girl held out her hand for a shake. 

,,Are you an akuma? Cause I'm pretty sure Hawkmoth doesn't give two different victims the same look.'' Mentioned Chat. ,,Plus , you look different than Lila. Are you an actual Miraculous user?''He said , pointing at her wavy hair.

,,Yes, indeed , I am a Miraculous Stone Holder- er , user? Or whatever you call it you guys.''

,,But why would we need an other extra hero?'' Asked Ladybug.

,, I dunno, though maybe we were picked cause those ,,akuma'' creatures get harder to beat , and instead of you beating them , you guys get your ass kicked?'' Said an other male voice. ,,Not so hero-like, not cool bros , not cool.'' 

,,Let me guess , you're not an akuma either?'' Said Chat , attempting at touching the other's hero hood, but was cut off when the turtle-like boy hit his hand. ,,Paws off!'' He shouted.

,,Four heroes? Isn't that too much?'' murmured Ladybug. ,,I've never seen _you_ before, may I ask for your name?'' 

,,Oh! I am Jade Turtle. And I guess this is the new version of Volpina?'' He said pointing at the fox-like hero.,,Eh , seems so'' he shrugged , not waiting for a response. 

,,New crew member , mew-hoo!'' Said Chat happily. ,,You don't know how many Fox related puns I have!''

,,For _fox's_ (haha , get it?) sake, shut the fox up!'' Shouted Volpina. ,,Oh..'' She quickly covered her mouth. ,, I swear its all your fault! You retarded fucking cat!'' Volpina growled looking at Chat.

,,My puns are clawtagious'' Simply answered Chat. 

,,You know what guys, I think we should get moving with the patrol'' Ladybug sighed. ,,I swear that I can't have two black cats in my life , like one wasn't enough.Anyways,'' Ladybug said as she eyed Chat. ,,You go south. V-Volpina goes east'' She eyed Volpina with a non-trusting gaze. ,,Jade Turtle, that was your name , right? You go north , and I go west.'' She took out her yo-yo and she left.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I had to quickly write this chapter , cause I accidentally posted it when it wasn't finished , eh , I will try not to do that with the next chapter. But just a reminder: this is my first fic, and im not sure if it turned out good ;o; Please tell me your opinions in the comments.  
> Also , next chapter wont be coming soon  
> Why?:  
> 1.School  
> 2.Social life(haha i dont actually have real life friends , by social life i meant tumblr, google+ and buzzfeed :))  
> 3.The wrath of my mom when she realizes that I don't do anything productive in my free time.  
> 4\. And cause im too lazy.  
> See you in 84 years , my dears!


End file.
